List of enzymes
The list of enzymes of relevence to psychologists and neuroscientists include: Enzymes can be grouped by their action: *Aldolases *Decarboxylases *Dehydrogenases *Esterases *Hydroxylases *Isozymes *Kinases *Oxidases *Phosphateses *Proteinases *Transferases This article is a list of enzymes, sorted by their respective sub-categories and EC number. (The list below needs editing by an expert for relevence) Category:Oxidoreductases (EC 1) (Oxidoreductase) *Dehydrogenase *Luciferase *DMSO reductase 'Category:EC 1.1' (act on the CH-OH group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.1.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) **Alcohol dehydrogenase (NAD) **Alcohol dehydrogenase (NADP) **Homoserine dehydrogenase **Aminopropanol oxidoreductase **Diacetyl reductase **Glycerol dehydrogenase **Propanediol phosphate dehydrogenase **glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase (NAD) **D-xylulose reductase **L-xylulose reductase **Lactate dehydrogenase **Malate dehydrogenase **Isocitrate dehydrogenase **HMG-CoA reductase *'Category:EC 1.1.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.1.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Glucose oxidase **L-gulonolactone oxidase **Xanthine oxidase *'Category:EC 1.1.4' (with a disulfide as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.1.5' (with a quinone or similar compound as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.1.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.2' (act on the aldehyde or oxo group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.2.1' **Acetaldehyde dehydrogenase **Glyceraldehyde 3-phosphate dehydrogenase **Pyruvate dehydrogenase *'Category:EC 1.2.4' **Oxoglutarate dehydrogenase 'Category:EC 1.3' (act on the CH-CH group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.3.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) **Biliverdin reductase *'Category:EC 1.3.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.3.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Protoporphyrinogen oxidase *'Category:EC 1.3.5' (with a quinone or similar compound as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.3.7' (with an iron-sulfur protein as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.3.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.4' (act on the CH-NH2 group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.4.3' **Monoamine oxidase 'Category:EC 1.5' (act on CH-NH group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.5.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) **Dihydrofolate reductase **Methylenetetrahydrofolate reductase *'Category:EC 1.5.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Sarcosine oxidase **Dihydrobenzophenanthridine oxidase *'Category:EC 1.5.4' (with a disulfide as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.5.5' (with a quinone or similar compound as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.5.7' (with an iron-sulfur protein as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.5.8' (with a flavin as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.5.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.6' (act on NADH or NADPH) *'Category:EC 1.6.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.4' (with a disulfide as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.5' (with a quinone or similar compound as acceptor) **NADH dehydrogenase *'Category:EC 1.6.6' (with a nitrogenous group as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.7' (with an iron-sulfur protein as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.8' (with a flavin as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.6.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.7' (act on other nitrogenous compounds as donors) *'Category:EC 1.7.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.7.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.7.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Urate oxidase *'Category:EC 1.7.7' (with an iron-sulfur protein as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.7.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.8' (act on a sulfur group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.8.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) **Glutathione reductase **Thioredoxin reductase *'Category:EC 1.8.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.8.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Sulfite oxidase *'Category:EC 1.8.4' (with a disulfide as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.8.5' (with a quinone or similar compound as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.8.6' (with a sulfur group as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.8.7' (with an iron-sulfur protein as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.8.98' (with other, known, acceptors) *'Category:EC 1.8.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.9' (act on a heme group of donors) *'Category:EC 1.9.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Cytochrome c oxidase *'Category:EC 1.9.6' (with a nitrogenous as acceptor) Category:EC 1.97 *'Category:EC 1.97.1' **Deiodinase *'Category:EC 1.9.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.10' (act on diphenols and related substances as donors) *'Category:EC 1.10.1'(with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.10.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) **Coenzyme Q - cytochrome c reductase *'Category:EC 1.10.3' (with oxygen as acceptor) **Catechol oxidase **Laccase *'Category:EC 1.10.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.11' (act on peroxide as an acceptor -- peroxidases) *'Category:EC 1.11.1' (peroxidases) **Cytochrome c peroxidase **Catalase **Myeloperoxidase **Thyroid peroxidase **Glutathione peroxidase 'Category:EC 1.12' (act on hydrogen as a donor) *'Category:EC 1.12.1' (with NAD+ or NADP+ as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.12.2' (with a cytochrome as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.12.5' (with a quinone or similar compound as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.12.7' (with an iron-sulfur protein as acceptor) *'Category:EC 1.12.98' (with other known acceptors) *'Category:EC 1.12.99' (with other acceptors) 'Category:EC 1.13' (act on single donors with incorporation of molecular oxygen) *'Category:EC 1.13.11' (With incorporation of two atoms of oxygen) **4-hydroxyphenylpyruvate dioxygenase ( ) *'Category:EC 1.13.12' (With incorporation of one atom of oxygen (internal monooxygenases or internal mixed function oxidases)) **Renilla luciferase **Cypridina luciferase **Firefly luciferase **Watasenia luciferase **Oplophorus luciferase 'Category:EC 1.14' (act on paired donors with incorporation of molecular oxygen) *Cytochrome P450 oxidase *'Category:Cytochrome P450' **Aromatase **CYP2D6 **CYP2E1 **CYP3A4 **Cytochrome P450 oxidase *'Category:EC 1.14.12' **Nitric oxide dioxygenase *'Category:EC 1.14.13' **Nitric oxide synthase *'Category:EC 1.14.14' **Aromatase **CYP2D6 **CYP2E1 **CYP3A4 *'Category:EC 1.14.16' **Phenylalanine hydroxylase *'Category:EC 1.14.18' **Tyrosinase 'Category:EC 1.15' (act on superoxide radicals as acceptors) *'Category:EC 1.15.1' **Superoxide dismutase 'Category:EC 1.16' (oxidize metal ions) *'Category:EC 1.16.3' **Ceruloplasmin 'Category:EC 1.17' (act on CH or CH2 groups) 'Category:EC 1.18' (act on iron-sulfur proteins as donors) *'Category:EC 1.18.6' **Nitrogenase 'Category:EC 1.19' (act on reduced flavodoxin as donor) 'Category:EC 1.20' (act on phosphorus or arsenic as donors) 'Category:EC 1.21' (act on X-H and Y-H to form an X-Y bond) 'Category:EC 1.97' (other oxidoreductases) Category:Transferases (EC 2) (Transferase) * Glutathione S-transferase 'Category:EC 2.1' (transfer one-carbon groups, Methylase) *'Category:EC 2.1.1' **Catechol-O-methyl transferase **DNA methyltransferase , , **Histone methyltransferase , *'Category:EC 2.1.3' **ATCase **Ornithine transcarbamoylase 'Category:EC 2.2' (transfer aldehyde or ketone groups) 'Category:EC 2.3' (acyltransferases) *'Category:EC 2.3.1' **Aminolevulinic acid synthase **Choline acetyltransferase *'Category:EC 2.3.2' **Factor XIII **Gamma glutamyl transpeptidase **Transglutaminase 'Category:EC 2.4' (glycosyltransferases) *'Category:EC 2.4.2' **Hypoxanthine-guanine phosphoribosyltransferase Category:EC 2.5 *'Category:EC 2.5.1' **Thiaminase 'Category:EC 2.5' (transfer alkyl or aryl groups, other than methyl groups) 'Category:EC 2.6' (transfer nitrogenous groups) *'Category:EC 2.6.1' **Alanine transaminase **Aspartate transaminase 'Category:EC 2.7' (transfer phosphorous-containing groups) 'Category:EC 2.8' (transfer sulfur-containing groups) 'Category:EC 2.9' (transfer selenium-containing groups) Category:Hydrolases (EC 3) (Hydrolase) * Hydrolytic enzyme 'Category:EC 3.1' (act on ester bonds) *Nuclease *Endonuclease *Exonuclease *'Category:EC 3.1.1' **Acid hydrolase **Phospholipase A ( ) **Acetylcholinesterase ( ) **Cholinesterase ( ) **Lipoprotein lipase ( ) *'Category:EC 3.1.2' **Ubiquitin carboxy-terminal hydrolase L1 ( ) *'Category:EC 3.1.3' **Phosphatase **Alkaline phosphatase ( ) **Fructose bisphosphatase ( ) *'Category:EC 3.1.4' **Phospholipase C ( ) **CGMP specific phosphodiesterase type 5 ( ) **Phospholipase D ( ) *'Category:EC 3.1.21' **Restriction enzyme Type 1 ( ) **Deoxyribonuclease I ( ) *'Category:EC 3.1.26' **RNase H ( ) *'Category:EC 3.1.27' **Ribonuclease 'Category:EC 3.2' (act on sugars - glycosylases) *'Category:EC 3.2.1' **Amylase ( ) **Sucrase ( ) **Chitinase ( ) **Lysozyme ( ) **Maltase ( ) **Lactase ( ) **Beta-galactosidase ( ) **Hyaluronidase ( ) 'Category:EC 3.3' (act on ether bonds) 'Category:EC 3.4' (act on peptide bonds - Peptidase) *'Category:EC 3.4.11' **Alanine aminopeptidase *'Category:EC 3.4.15' **Angiotensin converting enzyme *'Category:EC 3.4.21' **Serine protease **Chymotrypsin ( ) **Trypsin ( ) **Thrombin ( ) **Factor X ( ) **Plasmin ( ) **Acrosin ( ) **Factor VII ( ) **Factor IX ( ) **Factor XI ( ) **Elastase ( ) **Factor XII ( ) **Tissue plasminogen activator ( ) **Protein C ( ) *'Category:EC 3.4.22' **Separase ( ) *'Category:EC 3.4.23' **Pepsin ( ) **Rennet ( ) **Renin ( ) **Trypsinogen ( ) and (20/21/23/24/26) **Plasmepsin ( ) *'Category:EC 3.4.24' **Matrix metalloproteinase ( ) *'Category:EC 3.4.42' **Metalloendopeptidase 'Category:EC 3.5' (act on carbon-nitrogen bonds, other than peptide bonds) *'Category:EC 3.5.1' (In linear amides) **Urease ( ) *'Category:EC 3.5.2' (In cyclic amides) **Beta-lactamase ( ) *'Category:EC 3.5.3' (In linear amidines) **Arginase ( ) *'Category:EC 3.5.4' (In cyclic amidines) **Adenosine deaminase ( ) **GTP cyclohydrolase I ( ) *'Category:EC 3.5.5' (In nitriles) **Nitrilase ( ) 'Category:EC 3.6' (act on acid anhydrides) *'Category:EC 3.6.1' **Helicase **DnaB helicase **RecQ helicase *'Category:EC 3.6.3' **ATPase **NaKATPase ( ) **ATP synthase ( ) 'Category:EC 3.7' (act on carbon-carbon bonds) * Kynureninase 'Category:EC 3.8' (act on halide bonds) 'Category:EC 3.9' (act on phosphorus-nitrogen bonds) 'Category:EC 3.10' (act on sulfur-nitrogen bonds) 'Category:EC 3.11' (act on carbon-phosphorus bonds) 'Category:EC 3.12' (act on sulfur-sulfur bonds) 'Category:EC 3.13' (act on carbon-sulfur bonds) Category:Lyases (EC 4) (Lyase) 'Category:EC 4.1' (carbon-carbon lyases) *'Category:EC 4.1.1' **Ornithine decarboxylase ( ) **Uridine monophosphate synthetase ( ) **Aromatic-L-amino-acid decarboxylase ( ) **RubisCO ( ) 'Category:EC 4.2' (carbon-oxygen lyases) *'Category:EC 4.2.1' **Carbonic anhydrase ( ) **Tryptophan synthase ( ) 'Category:EC 4.3' (carbon-nitrogen lyases) 'Category:EC 4.4' (carbon-sulfur lyases) 'Category:EC 4.5' (carbon-halide lyases) 'Category:EC 4.6' (phosphorus-oxygen lyases) *'Category:EC 4.6.1' **Adenylate cyclase ( ) **Guanylate cyclase ( ) Category:Isomerases (EC 5) (Isomerase) 'Category:EC 5.1' (racemases and epimerases) 'Category:EC 5.2' (cis-trans-isomerases) 'Category:EC 5.3' (intramolecular oxidoreductases) *'Category:EC 5.3.3' **Enoyl CoA isomerase ( ) *'Category:EC 5.3.4' **Protein disulfide isomerase ( ) 'Category:EC 5.4' (intramolecular transferases -- mutases) *'Category:EC 5.4.2' **Phosphoglucomutase ( ) 'Category:EC 5.5' (intramolecular lyases) 'Category:EC 5.99' (other isomerases) *'Category:EC 5.99.1' **Topoisomerase (type I: , type II: ) Category:Ligases (EC 6) (Ligase) 'Category:EC 6.1' (form carbon-oxygen bonds) 'Category:EC 6.2' (form carbon-sulfur bonds) 'Category:EC 6.3' (form carbon-nitrogen bonds) * Glutamine synthetase ( ) * Argininosuccinate synthetase ( ) * CTP synthase ( ) 'Category:EC 6.4' (form carbon-carbon bonds) * Pyruvate carboxylase ( ) * Acetyl-CoA carboxylase ( ) 'Category:EC 6.5' (form phosphoric ester bonds) DNA ligase ( ) 'Category:EC 6.6' (form nitrogen-metal bonds) Category:Enzymes